


Don't Wake Up

by FruityTootyMarvelBooty



Category: 28 Days Later (2002), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alone, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Characters turned into zombies, Infection, More tags later, Multi, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve in a coma, Suicide, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Zombies, no powers, thighs of betrayal, veteran bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruityTootyMarvelBooty/pseuds/FruityTootyMarvelBooty
Summary: After waking up from a coma, eighteen year old Steve Rogers finds that the world isn't the same as before. A virus that quickly turned those infected into zombies, and it's taken only twenty-eight days for it to spread nearly everywhere. After meeting a soldier, the two try to survive in a world taken over by the infected, and fear those who aren't.A 28 Days Later AU no one asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I love, love, LOVE zombie moves, I love The Walking Dead, 28 Days/Weeks Later, Zombieland, Dawn/Shaun Of The Dead, etc, so I thought it could be really cool to do something like this. Now so since I've been back, I've alternated between stories with the updating, so all the stories left that need updating, will continue to be updated so there's no fuss, I have WAY too much free time on my hands mostly, but I use it to my advantage, as will you will benefit from it, my darlings ;). Enjoy! :3 ;).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes up. Sergeant James Barnes. Steve's house.

Steve slowly opened his eyes, being met by blinding light, before quickly closing them again. He opened the again, blinking a few times before his vision cleared. He swallowed and when he looked around a little, he realized he was in a room in a hospital. He had no idea what happened or how he got here, but his head hurt a little. 

He slowly sat up and winced when he saw he was attached to machines, an IV drip, and God knows what else stuck in his arms. What was strange to him was that the only sounds he could hear where the machines beside him beeping. Even though the door to the room looked pretty thick, hospitals were always full of noise, obviously.

He slowly pulled the IV and the other stuff out and off, using the blanket to dab and put pressure on the spots that were bleeding. Every move he made, he felt like he was ninety years old instead of almost nineteen. He was still in a hospital gown. 

He found his clothes lying in a bag on a chair near his bed and breathes a sigh of relief. He must've gotten in yesterday. After pulling the gown off, he pulled his clothes on and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He looked tired, paler than normal. It appeared one side of his head was shaved, the hair growing back.

The silence was starting to bother him, so he decided to take a look. He stepped out of his room and the hallway was a mess. Papers and trash thrown everywhere, lights broken, windows and doors broken, it looked like a tornado hit this place...What the hell happened here? What disturbed him more was the large amounts of what looked like dried blood on the walls, the floors, and other surfaces.

He walked up to a nurses or secretaries desk and tried to use the phones, but they were dead. The computer screens were smashed in. His stomach growled and his mouth felt bone dry and he nearly moaned when he saw a water fountain. He went over to get a drink but when he pressed the button, nothing came out. He tried a few times, but nothing happened. 

He sighed and turned in a circle, looking around the crossroads hallways until he spotted the corner of a vending machine. He quickly walked over to it and sighed again when the vending machine was nearly void of snacks. All they had left were trail mix, baked Cheetos and baked Lays.

The glass was smashed in, so he took careful steps forward and grabbed the last two bags of the Lays, the same with the Cheetos. He's allergic to Peanuts, and he doesn't wanna see if he's allergic to any other nuts. It's not exactly a meal, but it'll have to do for now. 

Right next to that were the drink machines. Cans of soda littered the floor, a lot of them spilt, making the ground sticky beneath his feet. He wrinkled his nose and saw little bottles of water in the mess of cans. There was a janitors cart a few feet away, so he went and grabbed one of the large trashbags, put his dinner in that, and grabbed all the filled bottles of water he could. He wasn't a soda drinker, he was usually hyper enough. 

The silence was really eerie, but with the scene around him, it didn't surprise him. Where was everyone? What happened to him? He made his way down a couple flights of stairs to the floor below to see if anyone was there. 

This floor was about as bad at the last. But on this one, he saw someone walking. Limping is more like it, but walking. Their clothes were dirty and covered in blood and just as Steve passed an open door to call out to the person, a hand clamped over his mouth, causing him to let out a muffled squeal as he was dragged him into the room. 

The blond was pressed up against the wall and was met by grey eyes. It was a man who grabbed him. He was clearly strong, physically fit, with long brunette hair, and tanned skin. He wore dark jeans that hugged his legs, thighs that could probably crack skulls, and a red long sleeved shirt.

Steve fought to get away from this man, who kept a firm hold against Steve's mouth, and pressed a finger to his own lips before whispering "Shh..Shut up. Don't make a sound, they're attracted to sound. I'm gonna take my hand off, okay? I ain't gonna hurt ya."

They both failed to realize that Steve was still holding his bag of stuff, which rustled during the struggle, and the person from the hallway was now at the door. Now that he could see their face, he knew something was very wrong. 

The man said "Shit." And next thing the blond knows, he's unsheathing a machete from his side, and chops the top of the person-things-head off. Steve gasped and covered his mouth from the sight of it, and the fact that some blood got on him, and they both watched as the body fell limp to the ground.

The man turned back to him and asked "You good, Blondie?" Steve gave him a look and then the man nodded. "Right, nevermind. Did the blood get in your eyes? In your mouth?"

Steve shook his head no and the man then asked "Have you been bitten or scratched by anythin' that looked like that poor bastard??"

Steve again shook his head and the brunette said "Well then again, if you did, you'd be just like them in about thirty seconds or less. Give or take. What's your name, Blondie?"

Steve swallowed and said "I uh um...Steve. Steve Rogers." 

The man nodded and said "Sergeant James Barnes...But call me Bucky. You got anyone you need to see, anywhere you need to go, Steve Rogers?"

Steve nodded and said "Y-Yeah, um...My parent's place. Which hospital are we at?"

"The Hospital Center in Brooklyn."

The blond nodded and said "It's not um, it's not very far. Do you have a car?"

Bucky nodded and said "Yeah. C'mon."

 

***************************

 

Once they reached his car, a large silver truck, he helped the blond inside and Steve demanded answers.

Bucky, who was currently hot wiring the truck, swallowed and said "Twenty-eight days ago, some animal rights activists broke into an animal research lab in Cambridge. Apparently they were doing some experiment with apes about rage or something, I don't know all the details. But the thing with the apes was, they were infected. One of the activists let an ape out, and shit hit the fan for all of us..." He got the truck started and they started moving.

"The ape bit 'em, and they were infected in less than thirty seconds. The virus causes extremely violent, murderous behavior, and there's no known cure. You get bit, you're gone.

It doesn't kill you, but you'll end up killing anything that moves, and spread the virus. They call it the Rage virus. It's spread through bites, scratches, and if you get it in your eyes, your mouth, and I think your nose. Destroying the brain any way you can, will kill 'em. After the lab, this fucker spread all over England in just a few days, and it's close to swallowing up this planet whole...I've been by myself since."

It sounded insane. But right now, Steve's willing to believe anything. He looked at the blond dead in the eyes and said "And if you get bit...I won't hesitate to kill you. And if I get bit, well...You get the idea. I don't trust you. You betray me, you become a pain in my ass, you slow me down, I'll kill you, or leave your twink ass to the crazies, am I clear?"

Steve blushed at being called a twink, since he's never had anyone call him that, and nodded. The brunette. "Alright...Where am I going?"

 

***************************

 

After telling Bucky where to go, they drove out to Steve's neighborhood and the brunette stopped in front of Steve's building. He asked "You got a key on you?"

Steve shook his head and said "No." 

The brunette nodded and they got out. He went to knock on the door, but the older land grabbed his tiny wrist and Steve looked at him. "Sound. Remember?" 

The blond nodded and he watched as the brunette picked the lock on the door. Steve asked "Where'd you learn to pick a lock or hot wire a car?"

The brunette said "My sister, after she got out of Juvie. Comes quite in handy." And smiled when they heard a click. He said "Thank you, Becca." And stood up, unsheathing his weapon and slowly pushing the door open, wincing as the door creaked.

He turned and looked at Steve, saying "Stay right behind of beside me. Don't go in anywhere until I've cleared it, or it's your ass." Steve nodded, and they went inside.

After a few minutes, Bucky declared the downstairs clear, and they headed upstairs to do the same. He checked Steve's room, his bathroom, and a couple of closets, and they were clear. All with Steve practically holding on to the larger man. Then there was his parents room. 

Steve had no idea where his parents could be, and prayed they were okay. But there was a strong, horrid odor that was bleeding through the closed door. The brunette wrinkled his nose and slowly reached out for the doorknob, turning it before opening the door. 

When they looked in, there were two bodies lying on his parents bed. They were decayed, but not skeletons just yet. Steve didn't know whether it was the smell or the fact they could be his parents, but his eyes were watering. There was an open bottle of prescription pills, which was empty, lying on the bedside table. 

Steve reached out to look at it, and saw it was his mother's painkillers for her back. Tears started rolling down his cheeks and Bucky saw there was a picture clutched in the hand of one of the bodies. He slowly reached out and grabbed it, and it showed two parents and Steve, maybe a few years younger, all smiling and happy. 

He turned the picture around and saw there were words written on the back. He swallowed as he quickly read them, and softly said "Steve.."

The blond looked at him and saw what was in his hand. He took it from the brunette and read over the note on the back. 

 

> _**Steve,** _
> 
> _**With endless love, we left you sleeping.** _  
>  _**Now we're sleeping with you.** _
> 
>   
>  _**Don't wake up.** _
> 
> _**-Mom & Dad** _

The blond finally broke down and started crying, turning to bury his face in the brunettes chest. Bucky slowly circled his arms around the teen and felt tears of his own blinding his vision. And not just from the smell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky spend the night in the house before hitting the road.

Hours later, Steve was still crying. Bucky held and comforted him through it, neither saying a word to each other. The sun was setting, and they were now in the living room. Bucky raided the kitchen in search of anything to eat.

Steve sat in a chair, staring at the TV. It wasn't on, and he wasn't gonna see if it was gonna turn on. When Bucky came back, he sighed. "Well...All we got left in here is a little peanut butter and a few Oreos...S'not much, but we gotta eat somethin'."

Steve shook his head, not looking at the brunette and quietly said "M'not hungry."

The brunette stared at him, and slowly went over to him, and that's when the blond finally looked up at him. Bucky knelt down and said "You need to eat, Steve...I know it's hard, but starvin' yourself won't make you feel any better." 

They kept eye contact, Bucky seeing the blonds eyes all red and puffy from crying, and Steve asked "How many cookies are left?"

The brunette said "Ten. Five each, if I don't finish mine, you can have 'em."

The blond nodded and said "I got some chips and water on my trashbag, if you want any. And you can have the peanut butter, I'm allergic." 

Bucky nodded and smiled a little, saying "Okay...You're very lucky, Steve." And realized that was probably the wrong thing to say.

The blond scoffed and said "Right, yeah, Buck. I wake up in an abandoned hospital, when I have no fuckin' clue what happened to me to get me in there in the first place, in the middle of a goddamn zombie apocalypse, with my parents rottin' upstairs, and sittin' here with some guy I don't know. Exactly what part in that makes me lucky, Barnes?!"

Bucky sighed and said "Hey, hey, I didn't mean it like that...I meant, you're very lucky cause you actually had parents who loved you...My mom died when I was little, and my old man was a real hard ass, but he was downright _scary_ when he'd be wasted. You wanna know just how much my old man loved me?" 

Steve didn't say a word, but didn't have to. The brunette's expression shifted into what looked like anger, and quickly stood back up, pulling and the back of his shirt He turned until his back was facing the blond, and that's when he could see it. His eyes roamed the Sergeants broad, muscular back, which was littered with scars. Long ones, short ones, thing ones, and very thick ones.

He said "This is that sonofabitch's idea of showin' love. Oh and he did it to my sisters too. But me and my sister Becca, the one from Juvie remember? We were his favorites...Now I'm truly sorry about your parents, Or that you had to wake up in middle of this shit storm, I truly am sorry, you sound like a cool little guy.

But if you wanna survive any of this, you gotta fight, and you gotta learn to suck all of those feelings up, cause they won't serve you or anyone else, any good..." They just stared at each other for a minute, and Steve had no clue how to respond to that. The brunette looked like he wanted to say something else, but simply said "I'll be right back, I gotta take a piss." And with that said, he walked off.

 

***************************

 

After all that, the two ate their poor excuse for a dinner in silence. They each ate their cookies, and when Steve offered him one of the bags of chips, he shook his head and said "Not right now."

When they finished, the Sergeant said "I'll help you pack up whatever you need, and then we're leavin'...We gotta find more food..." He stopped and then looked up at the blond through his lashes. "You wanna say goodbye to your parents before we go?"

Steve shook his head and the brunette nodded. They headed upstairs towards Steve's room and got ready for bed. Steve changed into PJ's while Bucky waited outside the room. When Steve was done, he asked if Bucky was going to change and the brunette shook his head and said "Nah, I'm alright. I got all my shit in the truck, but I'll be alright...I can take the couch if you want-"

"No!" Steve quickly said and swallowed when the brunette gave him a look. Steve blushed and looked down at their feet before looking back up. "I'd um...I'd feel a lot safer I'd you...Stayed in here with me."

The brunette nodded and softly said "Okay. I can take the floor."

The blond smiled and said "I don't mind sharin' my bed. I don't take up a lot of room."

The Sergeant chuckled and said "No shit. You sure?"

Steve nodded and said "Yeah."

 

***************************

 

They lie awake for awhile. Steve was turned on his side as well as Bucky, but the brunette had his back facing him, Machete under the pillow just in case. 

Steve felt the older man move a little and Bucky asked "Steve?"

"Hmm?"

"Why would your parents keep peanut butter in the house if you're allergic to peanuts?"

Steve chuckled and said "They knew I wouldn't eat it. They hid it away from me, just in case I tried to get some. We were always careful...Bucky?"

"Yeah?"

Steve moved until he was facing the brunette, and asked "Why were you at the hospital?"

The brunette did the same until he was facing Steve, and the blond hoped the Sergeant couldn't see him blush with how close his face was with Steve's. "I was looking for supplies. First aid, food, anythin' that's useful. You'll get used to doin' that. But a lot of people took what they could, so a lot of places are usually cleaned out."

The blond nodded and asked "When this started...Not to be rude, but why didn't you kill yourself? Why would anyone wanna keep livin' in this mess?"

The brunette had thought about doing that for a long time, but never did. He sighed and said "Trust me, I thought a lot about it. I guess I just never has the guts to do it. I did two tours in Iraq, worked my way up to being a Sergeant, and worked with some of the bravest bastards I've ever known, but I didn't have the guts to flip the lights out...And I've seen a lot of shit, Stevie..."

Seve nodded, keeping his eyes on the older man, and watched as he shrugged. "I dunno...I guess I keep tellin' myself I wanna be around when all this blows over, and the rebuildin' starts, and not as a Crazy...Get all old and wrinkly, and all this just becomes a memory."

The blond nodded and said "Yeah...I guess that's somethin' that'll keep me from doin' it myself...Did you have a group with you when it started? Were your sisters with you?"

The older man shook his head and said "No. After I got home, I kept to myself. Didn't have any friends. As for my sisters, well...I got no clue where they are, or if they're even alive, haven't seen them since I turned eighteen. As soon as I was, I was out...For all I know, they could be snackin' on some poor bastards right now or dead inna ditch...Maybe they're alive and have someone else taking' care of 'em, instead of me.."

He gave the blond a sad smile and Steve said "M'sorry, Buck."

The brunette shook his head and said "Don't be...If I had seen this happen before I left, I would've stayed...But you ain't got nothin' to be sorry for, Blondie."

They smiled at each other and Bucky asked "So you really don't remember what happened to you?"

Steve shook his head and said "No...I just remember wakin' up...I think I got my head got operated on, cause my head wasn't shaved before, and I don't see any stitches..."

The Sergeant hummed and said "Maybe they used those dissolvable ones...Could you tell how long you'd been out at all?"

The blond shook his head and said "Beats the hell outta me."

The brunette hummed and said "Hey, uh...I'm not really great at apologizin', but um...I'm sorry for bein' such a dick earlier. Didn't mean to snap at you."

Steve said "It's okay, Buck...I get it, though...People can't afford to cry, not now, if they're gonna live.."

 

***************************

 

They talked a little more before eventually falling asleep. Bucky had noticed Steve was shivering, so now the older man is spooning the younger one. It was definitely awkward since they don't know each other very well, but it's better than Steve freezing to death. And the Sergeant was _so warm._

When the sun popped up, Steve groaned and opened his eyes. Bucky wasn't next to him and he sat up. Then he heard the toilet flush and the sink running, before the brunette stepped out.

He smiled and said "Heyyy, mornin' sleepyhead. You alright?"

Steve groaned again and flopped back onto his back. "Too early, need sleepy. Can we sleep a little longer?"

The Sergeant sighed and said "Wish we could, Pal. But we need to get goin'. First we'll pack your shit up, search the neighboring places for any supplies, and then we're hittin' the road. You can sleep then, alright?" The blond nodded and got up. 

 

***************************

 

The two packed Steve's belongings in silence. Clothes, medications, photos, and a few stuff for weapons. Steve kept an aluminum baseball bat in his room, and his dad kept a shotgun.

Bucky then told him "Though guns aren't really a great thing to use around these fuckers, you'll sometimes have no choice _but_ to use them. If you don't know how to shoot, I"all teach you. I was a sniper back then."

When they got a few bags full, Bucky took them out to the truck. When he came back, Steve was just standing there, looking around at his former home. The brunette asked "You okay?" 

Steve nodded and said "Yeah."

"You sure you don't wanna say bye to your folks? I don't mind."

The blond shook his head and said "I'm okay...I said goodbye after I read their note. They know I love 'em....C'mon, let's go." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supply run. At the mall. What the hell was that?! Bucky's POV.

After they left the house, they checked all the neighboring apartments, and a couple stores nearby. They got enough canned food for the next few days, depending on how they ration it, and some new clothes. Though Steve doubts any of them would fit, it's better than nothing.

But Bucky had told him something that he needs to keep drilled in his head. "Don't have too much shit. Food, water, clothes, first aid, weapons, and ammo, that's all you need. Don't carry what you can't handle. Unless you absolutely need it, don't bother." And he'll remember that for future references.

They drove for nearly ten minutes before they found a mall. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't an outlet mall either. The blond looked over at the brunette and asked "You think it's worth taking a look?"

The Sergeant thought for a minute and said "Maybe...But I'd be worried about other people comin' out while we're lookin'.."

Steve said "We can be quick. We can split up."

The Sergeant chuckled and said "Your skinny ass ain't leavin: my sight until I think you're good and ready to."

Steve gave him a look and said "I'm careful. I got my bad, and I can run...If they're fast."

The brunette nodded and said "Oh yeah, they can be really fuckin' fast. And you look like you got every illness known to man."

Steve said "Well I used to get sick a lot when I was little, but it's not as bad now. I used to have Asthma, but I haven't had to use my inhaler in almost two years. I've got it, just in case."

The Sergeant looked at him for a minute, eyes narrowed, and Steve pouted. "Pweeeaaassseee?"

The brunette sighed and said "Fine. Stay on the ground level. Once we're out of this truck, ten minutes, fifteen tops. If we need each other, or just to check in, we do Marco Polo. If shit hits the fan, yell...I dunno...Beethoven, alright?" 

The blond nodded and smiled in triumph. "Got it. And look, the doors already open for us, we can drive right in."

The brunette nodded and said "Yeah, yeah." He drove the truck through the already smashed in entrance. The mall was quiet. When they got out they each grabbed some extra trash bags they took out of Steve's apartment, and close the truck. The sounds of the doors closing echoed through the deserted building.

Bucky pointed a finger at him and said "Ten to fifteen minutes tops, Pal."

Steve rolled his eyes and said "I know." Before turning and started walking away.

"I mean it, Steve!"

 

***************************

 

They weren't very far from each other. Any time they moved onto a different store, Steve would call out "Marco!" And Bucky did "Polo!"

So far, Bucky has found a couple pairs of sunglasses and a couple cases for him, figured they could use them. A new flashlight he took off a dead mall cop, and his walkie. If he could fond another one, it would be easier for them to keep in touch.

Steve has found a few new shirts, the smallest size they got for his 110 pound body, some socks, and a new Yankees baseball cap. So far, this one was going alright. When he walked out of that store, he called out "Marco!" And waited for the brunette's response. He waited for a minute and called out "Marco!?" And then heard "Polo!" And sighed. 

He chuckled and just as he turned to walk into the next store, there was a small group of them, maybe seven or eight, coming right at him. The blond gasped before turning and running. "Beethoven! Beethoven! Jesus fucking Christ _BEEFUCKINTHOVEN!!_ "

He saw the brunette run out of a shoe store and saw Steve and the group of Crazies running towards him. The Sergeant yelled "Come on!" Before running with him back towards the truck.

Steve's never ran so fast in his life. His heart was pounding and he hoped to God he wasn't gonna have an asthma attack. They were ahead of them and Bucky's starting to regret locking up the truck. "Jesus Buck, _hurry!_ ' He quickly got it open and unlocked the doors before they hauled themselves inside. As soon as they slammed the doors shut and locked them, the group was surrounding the truck. 

The Sergeant quickly worked to get her started, fumbling with the wires a couple times. "Come on, come on...Come on!'" And sighed in relief when she finally started up. "Atta girl. Alright motherfuckers, that's it...Yeah that's it, come to Daddy." Before moving the gear shift and floored the gas pedal. The tires screeched on the tile floor and they we're moving.

The Sergeant ran over the ones banging and pawing on the hood of the truck, the two watching as they quickly disappeared under it. Then when he reached a certain distance, he shifted the gear again and backed up, running over torsos and heads, though they couldn't see it, they sure heard it. He backed up until they were outside of the building, and turned before driving away.

 _"What the hell was that?!"_ The brunette yelled, his tone higher than normal. He looked over at Steve before putting his eyes back on the road. 

Steve, who was still trying to calm down, swallowed and croaked out "They surprised me.."

The older man nodded and said "Yeah, I know, they tend to fuckin' do that. Why didn't you take care of it??"

The blond looked at him with wide eyes, like he was insane, and said "Are you kidding me?! There was too many of them, they were too close, I got scared! God forbid I get scared!"

"Well that right there, that'll get us both killed. And it nearly did!"

Steve shook his head and looked out the window. They fell silent for a few minutes before Steve calmly said "I'm sorry, okay? There were too many of them to handle on my own...I'm not used to any of this yet, and you can't expect it to happen overnight, cause that's not gonna work.."

The brunette gripped the steering wheel tighter and looked over at the blond. Steve could see he was looking at him from the windows reflection, but didn't turn to look at him. They sat quiet for a few minutes before Bucky sighed and said "M'sorry for yellin'...You and your friends back there, just scared the hell outta me."

Steve simply nodded and the brunette continued. "And I know you're not used to it, and I don't expect you to be used to it overnight...I'm just so used to shit like this...I guess sometimes I think everyone else would be too.

But you gotta understand somethin', Stevie...If you get too caught up in bein' scared, if you freeze up, or let your guard down or lose focus for even a millisecond...It could kill you and anyone else with ya...Alright?"

The blond nodded and the Sergeant said "Hey, look at me." And the blond finally turned and looked over at him. Bucky pointed a finger at him and said "Your skinny ass ain't leavin' my sight for awhile, that's for damn sure." Before cracking a smile, full of pearly white, almost perfect teeth. 

Steve laughed and grinned before nodding. "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan...But not forever, I'm not a baby."

The older man chuckled and gave him a quick once over before snorting. "Yeah, sure you're not, Punk." 

The blond playfully hit him and said "Jerk...Are we goin' anywhere in particular?"

The brunette shook his head and said "Nah, not really...But we gotta find a place to stay tonight, that's for sure...Hopefully we can get some gas, cause we'll be needin' it. 

 

***************************

 

Steve had fallen asleep about a half hour after the mall incident. Bucky kept his eyes on the road, but sometimes broke away to look at the sleeping blond. Steve's a tough little guy from what the Sergeant could tell so far. 

He wakes up alone in a hospital, with no clue how he got there, and wasn't freaking out or bawling like a baby. Right now Bucky was feeling grateful he decided to check the hospital out, otherwise, this kid might be dead or worse. If Steve was like a lot of some of the brat's he's seen before this mess, he probably wouldn't be sitting in this truck right now. 

Though he's sure he wouldn't be that harsh wit anyone else, but people slow him down. Feelings get you hurt. He can't waste time on peoples bullshit, or for those who wanna give up. It's fight or die, not bitch and moan. But Steve, fuck, for a kid hat's so tiny and frail, he's got some serious guts, and a tiny _tiny_ part of the Sergeant almost wishes he knew Steve before all this. 

He'll need some time to understand things now, and the Sergeant is willing to help him out. Bucky's been on his own since he was eighteen, he's had nobody since he came back, maybe this little twink would be good for him. 

Maybe not in the way some would think, though the Sergeant hasn't had sex in almost six months, he wouldn't hurt him of make him do anything he doesn't wanna do. He's not an animal, but he'll have to keep any eye on him even more now just thinking about it.

Steve's a tiny little lamb that a lot of wolves would love to get their filthy paws on and dirty up, and he's not about to let this lamb stray from this Shepard for a long time.

The blond groaned and yawned, opening his eyes a little. He blinked and asked "Where are we?"

The brunette said "Not sure. Why, you hungry?" 

Steve shook his head and said "Nah...Jus' wonderin'."

Bucky nodded and smiled a little before saying "Go back to sleep, Stevie. I'll wake you up when I've found us a place for the night." The blond hummed and nodded before closing his eyes again, resting his cheek on his fist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allentown, PA. Bucky's POV. New home for a few days. Steve's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being so slow with an update, I've spent the last few days lazy. I was gonna update yesterday, since it originally WAS supposed to be my day off, but I had to come in and I was on my feet almost my whole shift, it was fucking crazy, busy as hell, and my feet were KILLING ME. 
> 
>  
> 
> Forgive me for my absence <3 <3.

Time passed quicker than the brunette thought, and now they found themselves in Allentown, Pennsylvania. Though he's gonna miss New York, there's nothing left for him or Steve there, but Crazies and memories of their old lives. 

He's heard about Allentown, and it sounds nice. Probably not as jam-packed as Brooklyn, one of the many downsides of growing up in New York. One place he's always wanted to go to, is Niagara Falls. Even though it's a seven and a half hour drive, he'd like to go someday. He never got to see it before, but bets it's just _beautiful_.

But right now, he's just worried about them finding a place to stay for the night or a few days. Plus he'll need to get gas soon, so making that long of a trek on...A half full tank, probably won't work out, even if they could just Siphon more gas, he doesn't wanna push the truck too hard. And maybe he'd like to save Niagara for when the world becomes normal again.

Thank the Lord, God for Siphons. Luckily he has one with hi stuff, and he doesn't have to start the suctioning with his mouth. Maybe tomorrow they'll try and find some cars to take from and fill up the jugs.

He's sure Steve doesn't know how to, the boy screams _'I've never committed a single crime in my whole life, and would feel extremely guilty just stealing a pencil.'_ And the Sergeant kind of finds that adorable. Though he himself hasn't really done much, until recently, he feels that even with everything the way it is now, no government, no laws, no fucks given, he'd still try to stay within the law.

He smiled at the thought and looked over to see the teen still sleeping. He makes little noises every now and then, just some heavy breathing and a little bit of snoring, which surprisingly doesn't wake him up. Bucky's sure he doesn't snore, but maybe one of these days, he could be proven wrong. 

The city looks deserted, surprise surprise, but he's sure it's not _entirely_ deserted. He took a right turn when he saw a decent looking residential neighborhood in one part, and looked at the row of houses all so close together.

He stopped the truck and thought for a few minutes...None of them have garages, so it'll be harder to keep track of the truck, just in case it gets surrounded by Crazies or if someone wants to be an asshole and jack the truck. But maybe they can check all the houses for supplies before settling into one for the night.

And if Steve stays right with him and they don't get too far away from each other, they could be safe. He finally nodded and mumbled "Worth a shot." Before turning to the blond. 

He reached over and gently shook him awake by his shoulder until he opened his eyes. He groaned and rubbed his eyes with one hand and asked "Where are we?" In a groggy tone.

The Sergeant said "Allentown, Pennsylvania. I think I may have found a place for tonight." Gesturing over to the line of houses.

The blond hummed and asked "How long was I out?"

Bucky said "About three hours or so."

Steve nodded and asked "We're really out of New York?"

The brunette nodded and asked "Yep. This your first time out of state?"

 Steve shook his head no and said "Nah, I have...Or well, had family who lived in Boston, so sometimes we'd go there for the holidays...Just feels weird being' away from home.."

The Sergeant snorted and said "You're tellin' me."

"Soooo what's the plan?" 

The brunette sighed and said "Well...First we're gonna pick a house, and check to see if it's clear, before searching it. And whether it be today or tomorrow, we can search the other houses. That sound okay?"

The blond nodded and said "Yeah, sounds fine to me. Just so long as we can eat, I'm hungry now." And to confirm it, his stomach growled. _Loud._

He blushed at how loud it was, and the Sergeant just laughed, while shaking his head. "Well don't worry, we'll eat...Maybe we can find more food in there, so we can feed the beast." Referring to Steve's stomach. He then asked "Don't wanna sound rude, but do you ever gain weight? You can't be more than 100 pounds-"

"110, actually. And not really, I have a crazy high metabolism..It'll catch up to me when I'm older though, but for now, I could eat more than an army and not gain a pound."

The brunette nodded and said "Sorry, that was rude."

Steve shrugged and said "I didn't think so. So are you comin' or what?"

Bucky nodded and said "Well hold your horses Punk, I'm comin'."

The blond smiled and said "Jerk."

Just as the blond turned his back, the Sergeant yelled "Twink!" 

Steve said "I'm not a twink!"

"Yes you are!"

The blond flipped him off and said "Get outta the damn truck."

 

***************************

 

After they cleared one of the houses, they saw that they'd have enough food for a few days, along with what they found from their earlier scavenging. Also, they had hot water, and Steve can't _wait_ to feel that water on his skin. He has no clue how long he's been asleep, so he'll need a shower, ASAP. 

While the brunettes back was turned, Steve quickly sniffed himself and wrinkled his nose. He smelled bad, but not as bad as he thought. But a shower would be nice. Hopefully the people who lived here still have some soap or perhaps some body wash.

 

***************************

 

There were parts during Steve's shower where he felt like he was perched up on Cloud Nine. The body wash he found, smelled _so good_. But it's one for ladies...In this day and age, who would give a damn if he smelled like Lavender, at least he's clean and sure smells like it.

Bucky was in the other bathroom, and Steve didn't wanna get out. But he finally shut off the water, dried off, and pulled on some clean clothes. As soon as he opened the door, he gasped. 

The brunette didn't close the bedroom door, but at least he had pants on. He stood frozen and watched as the Sergeant zipped and buttoned up his fly, but he was shirtless, and Steve knew he was in great shape, but he didn't realize just _how_ great.

His arms were big, not huge, but far bigger than Steve's puny arms. He could probably choke the life out of someone real quick if they had those biceps crushing their windpipes. His chest was strong, you could probably, bounce a quarter off of his pecs.

They stuck out much farther than his stomach, which housed a near blatantly obvious six lack, depending on the lighting. And right now, the lighting was the light of the late afternoon sunlight, shining in through darkened curtains.

Bucky seemed to not notice him, for he was ready to pull on a shirt. It wasn't until Steve went to take a slow step back, causing the weight to make one of the floorboards, creak.

The Sergeant's eyes quickly snapped up to see Steve standing there, possibly a horrid shade of red from blushing. The blond quickly snapped out of it and cleared his throat.

He said "I uh...I'm sorry, I just came out.." Before quickly adding "Out of the shower, yeah...How was yours?" Mentally wanting to bang his head against the wall. Repeatedly.

The brunette smirked and shrugged. "Alright, I guess. Hot. Wet. Naked. The usual." Which did not help lessen the blonds blush.

Steve quickly nodded and said "Cool, cool...You uh, you hungry? Why didn't we eat earlier, I'm starving." And quickly walked away before he said something else stupid. The brunette just laughed and shook his head and pulled his shirt down before following the blond.

 

***************************

 

After they ate, they sat around in the living room, quiet for awhile. It wasn't until Bucky asked "So what were you doing before you landed in the hospital? We're you goin' to school or somethin'?"

The blond shook his head and said "No, but I was gonna go in the fall...I got a scholarship to Yale in Art...But I guess the world doesn't need any artists these days, right?"

The brunette shrugged and said "Maybe it does...So what, did you paint or draw, or was it something else?"

The blond nodded and said "Yeah, painting and stuff. Mainly drawing."

The brunette smiled a little and said "Wish I could do shit like that...Who knows, maybe when the rebuildin' happens, you can draw the stories for the new generations.."

Steve smiled and then asked "You really think that things could get back to normal? Even with this thing nearly everywhere?"

The Sergeant shrugged and asked "Gotta believe in somethin', right? I kinda think of it like the dinosaurs, Noah's Arc, World War I and II, all that shit...My grandpa used to tell me stories like that, and would say every time the earth begins to settle, God throws a stone or anything else at it...Well now, he wound up and threw one again...In a way. But this.." He said, gesturing all around them "This, all this, could change before we know it...So yeah, I think we'll be alright."

The blond nodded and said "Yeah, I think so too.." 


End file.
